Mal comportamiento
by cereza94
Summary: claro mi hermana se porta mal y yo soy la que la llevo, soy yo la que tiene que esperar al maestro ese... aunque quien iba a pensar que el maestro sería tan sexy, arrogante y con pésimo carácter... aunque yo si tendría un mal comportamiento con el, no importa que me haga esperar...


**Mal comportamiento**

Bueno pues aquí una nueva historia, espero y les guste y que la cometen, tal vez si les gusta agregue un par de capis más. sin más por el momento, espero les dejo leer. :D

* * *

Ya estaba bastante harta y desesperada. Esto de que tu hermanita se porte mal en la secundaria y manden a llamar a tus padres y en su lugar tengas que venir tu; solo porque estas de vacaciones y porque... indirectamente eres la causante del mal comportamiento de tu pequeña hermanita; y es que solo ah ella se le ocurre importunar al maestro sobre datos que yo por tonta le di con respecto a una investigación en la que estoy trabajando; es de lo mas desesperante que le digas algo sobre el DNA y ella se lo restriegue en la cara al maestro de biología, solo porque el susodicho esta atrasado de noticias y según ella quiere que sus compañeros y ella estén al día.

Tenia media hora esperando al dichoso maestro, esta escuelita me tenia harta, no era tan bonita o de tan buena calidad como la recordaba o tal vez es que ya me había acostumbrado a la calidad de infraestructura que tenia la universidad y el centro de investigación en el que estaba estudiando y trabajando. En fin al final la perfecta me hizo pasar a un dichoso despacho que tenia como propio ese maestro.

Mientras jugaba con mi reloj en las manos, observe el lugar, era un lugar pequeño al igual que el que yo tenia en la universidad, el lugar era de color celeste con un escritorio de caoba negro con dos asientos de porte elegante al frente del escritorio y encima de este, se encontraba una laptop del mismo modelo que la mía, lleno de papeles con un par de libros que se mantenían en su lugar por dos hermosos caballos negros, una lampara de noche azul. Detrás del escritorio una silla de cuero negro y mas atrás un librero lleno de libros que por lo que alcanzaba a ver estaba lleno de buena literatura y libros geniales sobre ciencia. Un pequeño gabinete negro terminaba la decoración del lugar. Mire hacia atrás y observe que no existía ventanas, solo la pequeña puerta café sin ventana y ahí fue cuando vi el titulo del profesor en ciencias biológicas... esperen ¡es de hace dos años!, pensé que este seria un VIEJO; mi hermana siempre se queja de su mal humor y de su pésimo carácter.

Me quede con la boca abierta, ademas tenia diplomas en economía y educación, era un genio el hombre y era como 5 años mayor que yo; de seguro seria un nerd o algo por el estilo, de esos presumidos que siempre tratan de hacerte sentir menos, porque tu si disfrutas la vida, da en fin.

De pronto se abrió la puerta e interrumpió todas y cada unas de mis cavilaciones. La puerta dejo entrar a un pelinegro de porte alto y atlético, pero no exagerado; tenia un sedoso cabello negro con extraños reflejos azules, -pero pues yo era la menos indicada para hablar de rarezas estéticas-. Su piel era blanca, con unos labios carnosos, -pero masculinos- nariz recta y por ultimo unos ojos que parecían pozos negros sin principio ni fin y con la habilidad de hechizar te... hasta dejarte sin aliento y sin defensa ante semejante mirada.

Su porte ademas era elegante, culto y me dio la impresión que era algo prepotente. Me dedico una mirada y paso a mi lado, me fije en su atuendo un pantalón de corte recto gris obscuro camisa azul marino que tenían los dos primeros botones desabrochados luciendo sexy, cinto y zapatos cafés, y un saco de la misma tela que el pantalón.

Al tenerlo en frente me di cuenta que era bastante guapo y sexy era decir poco, demasiado para mi gusto; se me antojaba tocar su ancho pecho y perderme en sus ojos por horas. Me miro serio pero arrogante estiro su mano derecha hacia mi y me fije que no usaba anillo de bodas y eso me alegro, sus manos eran grandes y masculinas.

- Uchiha Sasuke, buenas tardes. ¿Usted es?- dijo amablemente con una voz profundamente sexy, mientras estrechaba mi pequeña mano con la suya.

- Buenas tardes, soy Sakura Haruno, la hermana de Sakumi- le dije con una leve sonrisa.

- Un gusto señorita. Tome asiento- me indico uno de los sillas mientras el se disponía a tomar asiento del otro lado del escritorio. - ¿ que la trae por aquí?- me miro intensamente; creo que este hombre me empezaba a gustar... y mucho; mis manos se quedaron quietas sobre el escritorio.

- Pues vine,- hice una pequeña pausa, su vista estaba fija en mí, sentía que ni siquiera pestañeaba- porque usted mando a llamar a mis padres, para hablar sobre el comportamiento de Sakumi en su clase. Y yo seré la que esta a cargo de ella mientras que ellos trabajan- lo mire algo cohibida su mirada me ponía nerviosa y mi voz perdía fuerza ante su semblante serio.

- Lamento que halla tenido que venir, pero este asunto es con sus padres- dijo de manera arrogante, sus ojos tenían una mirada fría y a la vez burlona.

Me levante de un salto se podría decir, me incline sobre el escritorio y lo mire directo e intensamente a los ojos, con voz tranquila pero creo que aumente ligeramente la voz le dije.

-Me temo que tendrá que hablar conmigo- pero el no me miraba a los ojos, si no al escote que tenia mi vestido café. Me ruborice y el sonrió arrogante, subió su vista lentamente y me miro burlón.

- Con sus padres eh dicho- su voz sonó aun mas profunda. Maldije internamente, estaba furiosa quien se creía para tratarme así; gire sobre mis tacones blancos y salí del maldito lugar dando un portazo. Camine al estacionamiento para encontrar mi auto lo más pronto posible, antes de regresar sobre mis pasos, llegar con ese profesor y molerlo a golpes por su arrogancia desmedida, subí al vehículo y arranque en dirección a mi hogar.

Tenia rato de estar en casa, me había bañado durante mas de media hora para quitarme de la mente a ese hombre que me ponía de tan mal humor y a la vez se me hacia tan sexy y antoja ble al tacto.

Escuche el maldito timbre y maldije al estar sola y tener que abrir yo. Rápidamente me coloque las bragas un mini short y una playera de tiras, ya que la persona que tocaba parecía urgente pues no deja de apretar el timbre .

Me asome por la puerta principal y afuera del portón de mi casa, estaba el maestro de mi hermana parado muy tranquilo. Tome las llaves y camine a quitar el candado, el piso estaba algo caliente por ser medio día y yo ser tan inteligente como para salir descalza.

- ¿Que hace aquí?- lo mire algo apenada y hasta ruborizada por mi falta de ropa.

-¿ puedo pasar?- lo mire dudosa y abrí la puerta, le indique que me siguiera con un gesto de mis temblorosas manos y cuando estábamos frente a la puerta de entrada a mi casa me detuve, me gire a verlo.

- ¿ podría esperarme aquí?- me miro raro y no dijo nada, lo tome con un si y me adentre a la casa con total confianza, mas me detuve al sentir un jalón y la pared tocar mi espalda.

Mire sorprendida a Sasuke que me miraba directo a los ojos y me arrinconaba entre la pared y su cuerpo mas aun. Sus manos descansaban en mi cintura y sus ojos en los míos; su cara se acerco lentamente a la mía, mezclando nuestros alientos. Y pude ver con sorpresa como sus labios trataban de besar los míos, torpemente lo bese correspondiendo y al separarnos una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla derecha, mientras su otra mano descansaba en mi cintura.

Su mano bajo lentamente por mi mentón, cuello, clavícula, hasta el inicio de mis pechos. Su mano se poso sobre mi seno derecho mientras el pezón de este se ponía erecto bajo su tacto, era algo abrumador, sorpresibo y demasiado excitante.

-¿paro?- su voz lleno mis atolondrados oídos,negué con la cabeza, su mano acaricio un poco mas y fue bajando hasta mi cintura de nuevo, la acaricio y siguió su recorrido hasta mis pompas, las cuales masajeo con ambas manos en ellas. Me apretó fuerte y me levanto apoyándome en la pared abrió mis piernas las tomo y acomodo a cada lado de su cadera, enrollándolas yo en su cadera mas como acto reflejo que como acto cuerdo.

Camino hacia la sala de mi casa, mis brazos estaban al rededor de su cuello aferrandome a el y nuevamente nos besabamos solo que un poco mas intenso ahora, podia sentir su lengua rozar la mia. Se sento en uno de los sillones conmigo sobre el. Sus manos subieron a mis senos y los estrujaron lentamente, mientras senti como esa pasion recorria mi ser y mis pezones se erectaban. Me sonreia arrogante y un brillo en sus ojos se intensificaba con los pequeños y timidos gemidos que emergian de mi.

Esto me estaba volviendo loca, un escalofrio de excitacion recorrio mi cuerpo y un leve gemido salio de mi boca, estrecho mas mis senos con sus dedos largos.

Sentir que algo explotaba en mi interior era poco, cai en cuenta de que tambien queria que el sintiera lo que yo sentia en ese instante por su causa, lleve mis manos a su camisa y comence a desabrochar su camisa con toda la lentitud que era capaz. Queria verlo sin nada.

-Sakura- su voz grave me hipnotizo mas -no hagas eso... - su voz sonaba jadeante y eso solo me excitaba, pero me di cuenta que mis dedos se coloban por dentro de su camisa mientras que lentamente me movia sobre el, sin piedad ni culpa-

- ... si sigues no me voy a poder detener- su voz seguia grave, profunda y excitante.

Su camisa desaparecio de mi vista ¡al fin! y logre pasar mis dedos por su marcado abdomen. Queria besarlo. Me acerque a él y lo bese.

-No sabes cuanto te deseo...- su voz sonaba casi en gruñidos, mientras sus labios a penas si se separaban de mi boca. Me acerco y sus traviesas y grandes manos se adentraron en mi blusa.

Ahh...- mi boca ya no era algo que lograra controlar.

Me separe un poco de su espectacular cuerpo. Tome las orillas de mi blusita y la subi lentamente por mi cuerpo, hasta sacarmela por completo.

El me miraba atento. Y en cuanto termine, llevo sus mabos a ambos senos y los acaricio. No pude evitar la cadera hacia la suya y valla que lo intente. Sus manos bajaron lentamente por mis costados hasta llegar a mi cintura, me tomo con fuerza y marco un ritmo ni muy lento, ni muy rapido. Solo lo justo para llevarme al borde del extasis.

Se levanto conmigo encima, como mis piernas y mis brazos me sostenian a su cuerpo. Llevo ambas manos para desacerse de su pantalon o al menos eso pense. Pero solo abrio su cinto y la parte superior de su pantalon, pues estos nunca calleron al piso.

Enseguida volvieron sus manos a mis piernas y paso su mano por mi centro, aparto mis bragitas y la punta de su pene se froto vigorosamente contra mi humeda cavidad.

Mis jugos vaginales bañaban su pene de eso esta segura. Su ancha cabeza apenas me rosaba y yo ya empezaba a retorcerme de placer, de un placer exquisito. Mi pequeña cordura o lo poco que quedaba de ella recordo que... aunque me muriera de ganas de que entrara de una vez en mi cuerpo, no teniamos protección.

-Sa... sasu... Sasuke- el me miro directo a los ojos y me perdi por mas de un segundo en esos pozos negros. - No tenemos protección- mi voz sonaba como in maldito murmullo.

-No te preocupes, solo sera la puntita- su voz tan sexy solo hizo que mis jugos vaginales aumentaran en gran medida.

Seguidos besandonos y preferi callar por un rato. Sin darme cuenta Sasuke me llevo hasta una mesa que estaba en la sala de mi casa me puso encima de ella, dejo mis labios libres y bajo dejando un camino de saliva por mi piel, hasta llegar a mi intimidad.

Iba a protestar en cuanto comprendi lo que haria, pero era demasiado tarde. Su lengua se enterro en mi y un grito de placer se ahogo en mi garganta, mientras yo me mordia los labios a mas no poder de placer. Sasuke succionaba y lengueteaba por todas partes y sus manos estaban apretando mis piernas a cada momento.

Mi orgasmo estaba proximo, cerre mis ojos fuertemente esperando el momento en donde todo ese calor y satisfaccion contenidos explotarian en su boca.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir su boca alejarse y ser replanzada con su ancho pene, que se frotaba sin piedad contra mi centro. Volvi a cerrar los ojos mientras retorcia mis manos y mordia mis labios.

Senti su calor desmedido entrar en mi e iba a protestar, pero su dedo indice se poso en mis labios invitandome a callar.

- Solo la puntita...- jadeo, su respiracion era mas calmada que la mia si, pero no era por eso tranquila. - alguien te ha dicho lo suave que eres... y lo estrechita que estas- su voz me arrancaba gemidos a estas alturas de solo escucharlo.

Abri mi boca para tratar de contestar pero mi orgasmo me golpio los sentidos y no pude mas que gritar de placer, mientras las olas de calor y gran placer y satisfaccion inundaban mi ser.

Sasuke salio de mi, se acomodo el pantalon, tomo su camisa y la fue cerrando de a poco mientras mi atenta mirada grababa por completo sus movimientos.

- Ahora, señorita Haruno... - hizo una pausa- puedo hablar con usted en mi despacho...- camino hacia la puerta - mañna a las 10, se puntual- finalizo contra mis labios, los cuales lamio y despues se giro para irse.

Dejandome totalmente fuera de mi, con el cabello revuelto, la respiracion aun erratica y sin blusa y con el short y mis bragas humedas desarreglados y con restos de semen. Sumando a esto unas ganas intensas de tenerlo de nuevo sobre mi. Al final haria que mi hermana se portara mal con ese maestro, solo para ir las veces necesarias a esa secundaria a hablar con Sasuke.

* * *

y que tal? rewiens?


End file.
